evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LORD SADDLER
Welcome Hi, welcome to Evangelion! Thanks for your edit to the Zeruel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 13:00, September 11, 2011 JPEG files Hey there! I've noticed that the images you're uploading are in JPG format (they should be in PNG format, as it is higher quality). You can fix this by opening them in something like Photoshop (or even GIMP or MS Paint), and saving them as a PNG file before uploading them. That would be much appreciated! Thank you! ^^ 18:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll discuss it with some others; we'll draft up a concept and decide from there. Thanks for the suggestion! 19:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Categories Input May you give some input here?-- 20:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Images Do not apologize, my friend. The 3rd Angel image is indeed horriby painful to render. I've tried myself with even worse results than you, and Sahaquiel is just a mess of colors overall. And no, your renders of Lilith aren't "bad", but it feels awkward to have Lilith nailed to the cross. The problem lies in Lilith never being seen fullbody without the cross, which is part of the environment. It really is Gainax and Khara's fault for not providing quality material to the public, outside very expensive artbooks. Please, dont feel bad for this situation. At the very least, the Zeruel one is admirably good, albeit small.-- 23:22, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, you are right about galleries. That wasnt our handiwork, but rather, Wikia's updating must have overwritten something. I'll have our coder, Soxxeh, look into it. However, I dont see what you mean about the Angel template. Could you please provide an screenshot? -- 00:59, December 31, 2012 (UTC) RE: Page Format :Apologies for the very late answer. I'd say you can go ahead and do it, then. I'll check them when I have the time and fix if necessary-- 12:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I figured it was something like that, since you did good on all others. Well, dont worry about it.-- 22:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Pics RE:Talk Bubble You need to add |time=~~~~~ somewhere for it to display the time. Example: See? try that, and if it doesnt work, there might be something off in your template. -- 18:59, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE:Unit-02 RE: Third Angel RE:Images Edit comments Now, now, Saddler. What I said on the dicussion forum applies all over the wiki, and that comment about the skulls is going a bit too far. The only reason Im not giving you a proper warning is because I know you know better than to piss off people with some comment. Try to ease on the... "open dislike" for the movie, aye? Most people in this wiki do like it because as Evangelion fans we're weird like that! And as an artist and animator, I tell you, simplied skulls are done way too often in both animated film and anime, cimply because drawing a 100% screen acurrate skull through a sequence is, well, too damn hard. Skulls are to detailed. And we're talking thousands of skulls in these shots. You might be going a bit too hard on the animation team.-- 14:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC)